The present disclosure relates to a transfer device provided with an intermediate transfer belt for bearing a toner image and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus is known which is provided with a photoconductive drum for bearing an electrostatic latent image and a transfer device for transferring a toner image from the photoconductive drum to a sheet. To transfer a multi-color image to a sheet, the transfer device is provided with the intermediate transfer belt, primary transfer members and a secondary transfer member. The intermediate transfer belt is rotated in such a manner as to face a plurality of photoconductive drums and toner images are transferred onto the intermediate transfer belt from the respective photoconductive drums by primary transfer voltages applied to the primary transfer members. The toner images are collectively transferred from the intermediate transfer belt to the sheet by a secondary transfer voltage applied to the secondary transfer member.
There is also known a technique provided with a detector for detecting a resistance value of an intermediate transfer belt and adapted to heat and cool the intermediate transfer belt. There is further known a technique provided with a system in which a primary transfer voltage is constant-current controlled and adapted to reduce a primary transfer current value according to a resistance value of an intermediate transfer belt.